


Enchanted

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Noelle is a Good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Noelle tells her daughter a story, like always





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> When I hear the word "enchanted" I automatically think of someone telling someone else a story!
> 
> Maddox is a Noelle/Kiato child  
Minnie is the adopted child of Asta/Yuno (she's from my very first Black Clover fic)
> 
> Unasta means Uncle Asta btw

“Momma, tell me a story!” A small child of six came barreling into the library where Noelle was catching up on reports for the Black Bulls. Little Maddox rushed over to Noelle and climbed into her lap. Noelle laughed and hugged her daughter.

“Oh? Why don’t you ask Unasta to tell you a story,” asked Noelle. “He’s better at it than me.”

“No, he and Minnie are doing…training,” said Maddox, frowning. 

Noelle snorted. “Yeah, like father, like daughter, both of them are nuts. Okay, so what story do you want?”

“Oooh, tell me about when you and Unasta first met! Oh no, wait! Tell me when you first met Daddy.”

Noelle sighed and cuddled her daughter. “Hmm, ok. So, me and the rest of the Black Bulls were sent on a secret mission for the Wizard King.”

“Pop-Pop Julius,” said Maddox, sagely nodding.

“Hah, yeah,” said Noelle. “We had to get the magic stone because the bad guys were also after it. So we had to travel to the Underwater Temple, which left everything up to Momma, since she’s a water wizard.”

“Oooh, this was when you made your first big spell!”

“Yep. I met Auntie Kahono first, before Daddy. Auntie Kahono and I became friends and she gave me the courage to do my best! Anyway, so I took everyone down to the Underwater Temple, where Grampie challenged the squad to a series of battles!” Noelle kept telling the G-rated story (avoiding the scarier parts, like Noelle almost dying because of Vetto and the whole thing with Asta’s arms) of the Black Bulls first very big mission together.

Maddox was enchanted by the story, she heard dozens of times, but it still didn’t matter. Noelle’s little girl loved stories, especially stories about adventures. “And then, Daddy tried to flirt with me in the hospital, but I didn’t understand at the time. He called me his Princess.” She blushed at the memory.

Did Noelle expect that a random meeting would eventually lead her to marrying Kiato of the Underwater Temple? No, at the time, she was too dazzled by Asta to notice anyone else’s affection. It was a good thing that Kiato was honest and true to himself and didn’t give up.

“Daddy is silly.”

“He is, but he loves us very much. I can’t wait until he and Auntie Kahono come back from their tour,” said Noelle, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. “Now, let’s go find Aunt Charmy and see if she’ll make us some yummy food.”

“Ok! We should get Unasta and Minnie to eat too.”

“Well, well, I think you’re right. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
